


Red Riding Hood

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Car Sex, Carjacking Hijinks, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: “Grand theft auto?” Jason teased as Tim got in and started messing with the wires under the steering column. “I’m shocked, Red.”The engine purred to life and Tim gave him an arch look. “I take it that means you don’t want me to fuck your mouth while I’m driving?”





	Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a random conversation on Discord and then it would _not_ leave me alone yesterday. We can all thank @exiled-one for this little brain child.

The fight was swift but brutal, fists and feet flying with stunning accuracy. It got the blood pumping and behind his hood, Jason grinned savagely as yet another mafioso dropped before him, gagging and gasping for air from the finishing blow to his torso.   
  
Several feet away, Tim pivoted and used his staff to knock out not one, but two men who severely underestimated the shorter of the two crime fighters. In a knock-down, drag-out fight, Jason firmly believed Tim was fully capable of wiping the floor with him if he was in the mood to do it.   
  
Rather like how he was now, quickly and efficiently disarming the last man who immediately ended up kissing concrete as Tim finished him with a nerve strike to the neck.   
  
Jason sucked in a slow breath and shifted slightly, his cock full and hard in his pants from the little show he just watched. He loved watching Tim work. “Lookin’ good tonight, Red. It’s been awhile.”  
  
Too long. Tim had been with the Titans for almost two months fixing some mess and it kept him out of Gotham the entire time. Phone sex and video calls only did so much to satisfy him.   
  
Tim’s answering grin was almost as big as Jason’s own. “Been a while for a lot of things,” he replied.   
  
“That so?” Jason drawled, closing the distance between them and clasped Tim by his hips, a warm and solid presence that he’d missed so much. “We gonna do anything about that?”   
  
The grin turned into a sly smirk. “Yeah. I got an idea. Follow me.”  
  
To the ends of the earth and beyond, Jason wanted to say but even he knew it was too cheesy for the moment.   
  
Tim led him to one of the sweet looking sports cars that was up for grabs in the stolen vehicle auction they’d crashed. It was a shiny blue with an engine compartment that took up half the body, leaving space for a driver and a passenger with a small trunk at the back.   
  
“Grand theft auto?” Jason teased as Tim got in and started messing with the wires under the steering column. “I’m shocked, Red.”   
  
The engine purred to life and Tim gave him an arch look. “I take it that means you don’t want me to fuck your mouth while I’m driving?”  
  
Jason ran and slid across the hood of the car to climb in the other side. Tim was in one of _those_ moods and there was no way in hell he was missing this.  
  
He gave Tim enough time to get them out of the warehouse before he started eyeing his surroundings to figure out how this would work. Tim’s gloved hand around the gearshift was distracting as hell before Jason realized the way he was stroking it was on purpose. “Something tells me you want my cock just as bad as I want yours.”  
  
“It’s been two months, what do you think?”   
  
Jason removed his helmet and shifted in his seat to stare at his partner. “I think you need to disarm your suit, pretty bird.”   
  
The angle was a challenge what with Jason’s muscular body and broad shoulders, but he soon had the bottom half of Tim’s uniform open and his dick halfway down his throat. Tim moaned and dragged his gloved hand over Jason’s head, tugging at his hair and urging him onward as he drove. “Fuck, I missed this,” he swore, his breath already growing thready as Jason swallowed around him.   
  
Jason did too, enjoying the stretch and fullness in his mouth as it wrapped around Tim’s length. He could do without the cramped quarters and the center console pressing against his chest but who was he to complain right now when he had exactly what he wanted?   
  
Tim thrust upward lightly, testing Jason’s readiness. He groaned in response and Tim shuddered, flooring the gas pedal in response. This wasn’t the smartest thing they’d ever done but there was face fucking to be had.   
  
Jason had no clue where Tim was driving them, and he didn’t care, not when his mouth was full of cock and his own was growing harder and more painful by the second. The car came to an abrupt stop as Tim set the parking brake. He thrusted even harder down Jason’s throat, his other hand dropping to cup the back of his neck to guide him on.   
  
Fucking finally. Jason moaned again, knowing the vibration of his throat drove Tim wild. He reached lower and tugged at Tim’s balls, cradling them in his hand before questing further back. His own gloves were still on, but Tim didn’t seem to care as he pressed a finger against the outside of his hole, rubbing against it without ever slipping inside. A little roughness never bothered him.  
  
The stimulation was enough, and Tim came with a jagged “Hood!” escaping his lips. Jason swallowed most of Tim’s release instinctively and dragged himself up to meet Tim’s lips with his own.   
  
Tim licked into Jason’s mouth, tasting himself and moaning under the continued onslaught to his senses.   
  
“You enjoy that, Red?” Jason asked, drawing back to take in the wrecked look on Tim’s face that _he_ put there.  
  
“Hmm,” Tim breathed, drawing Jason back down into another kiss. “You know I did.”   
  
“Good. Care to return the favor? Or do you think you can stoke the gearshift off instead of me?”   
  
Tim laughed and shoved Jason back into the passenger seat. “I’ll do you one better.”   
  
With that, he started worming his way out of the lower half of the Red Robin uniform.   
  
Jason grinned and moved his seat back as far as it would go. He praised his lucky stars that Tim was in a mood because hot damn was he reaping the rewards. The movement of the seat reminded him that his cock needed out now and he carefully unzipped his fly and tugged down his boxer briefs to remove the armored cup that had been pressing uncomfortably against his dick.  
  
Tim, bare from the waist down, climbed over the console and knelt between Jason’s spread knees in the small space below. “This is definitely not the best place we’ve had sex before.”  
  
“Nope,” Jason agreed as he stroked his cock and inwardly preened at the hungry look on Tim’s face. “I still say that honor goes to the time we fucked on the hood of the Batmobile.”   
  
“That was fun, but the Watchtower was the best for me.” Tim leaned forward and licked a stripe up the base of Jason’s rigid length to the tip and smirked.   
  
Jason dropped a hand to Tim’s head and pushed back the cowl. He wanted to see his face. _Needed_ to see it. “You got off so hard knowin’ Big Blue and Clone Boy could hear everything I did to you.” 

“I admit nothing.” Tim’s blue eyes danced as he placed a hand on Jason’s muscled thigh and resumed licking and teasing the tip of his cock. It wasn’t long before he took him into his mouth and sucked in earnest. 

“Lookit you,” Jason purred in delight, tugging off a glove to run his fingers through Tim’s hair. He needed a haircut again, badly. “So pretty with your mouth wrapped around my dick. You were gone for too long, Timmy. Makes me want to _wreck_ you.” 

Tim pulled off and gave him a devilish grin. “Not if I do it first.” He held up his other hand, somehow bare of his glove, and wiggled his slick fingers. 

His jaw dropped. “When did you…?” 

“Always underestimating my ability to multitask, Jay.” Tim wiped his hand on Jason’s pants and plucked a condom from one of the compartments on the bandoliers crisscrossing his chest. “Think you can manage to get this on or do you need a demonstration?” 

Jason snatched it away and ripped it open, rolling the rubber over his aching cock as Tim rose up. Together, they brushed his long cape out of the way and Jason grabbed his base to keep it steady as Tim twisted around. Pressing his back against Jason’s chest, he slowly slid down, taking the thick length inch by inch into his barely prepped body. 

“Yeah, that’s the stuff,” Jason groaned, grabbing Tim’s bare hips and rocking upwards to fully sheath himself inside. “You and your tight little hole. Gonna fuck it so good.” 

“Who’s riding who, Hood?” Tim arched back and drew himself up only to slam back down, starting a rhythm that soon had Jason seeing stars. He let Tim have his way and turned his attention to his lover’s neck, nipping and worrying at the skin he could reach. 

Peering down over Tim’s shoulder, Jason noticed someone was almost all the way erect again. He brushed the bobbing cock with his fingers and Tim let out a quiet wail. He always did like it when he kept his gloves on, whether it was in an alley or up on a roof. 

Or in the passenger seat of a stolen import car. 

Jason grinned into Tim’s neck and wrapped his hand tighter, giving Tim something to fuck while he rode his cock like a champion bull-rider. 

The car rocked around them and the windows steamed up while they chased their release. Jason wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, but he _wanted_ Tim to come to pieces around him, _craving_ that feeling of him gripping his dick so tightly as he came that it would send him flying over the edge too. He shifted minutely to adjust his angle and Tim shouted. 

“Fuck, yes. _There_. _”_  

Who was Jason to deny Tim whatever he wanted? He thrust upwards, catching Tim’s downward momentum, and tightened his hold to keep his partner in place as he fucked him hard, hitting that sensitive spot over and over until Tim clamped down around him and practically screamed as he came, spilling over Jason’s glove. 

_Yes_ , this was what Jason had wanted. There were going to be bruises on Tim’s hip from where his fingers pressed into the skin. Tim never minded and had admitted once that he would sometimes get off while touching them, the lingering ache a reminder of the last time Jason had taken care of him. 

Like he just did, although it was up for debate over who was fucking who here. Jason came with a low roar, the pent up frustration of the last couple months dragging out his release. 

They collapsed back into the seat, panting and gasping for breath. The interior of the car reeked of sweat and sex. 

After a few minutes, Jason chuckled. 

“What?” Tim asked warily. 

“Just wondering where you parked this bad boy.” 

“An unlit parking lot inside Sheldon Park.” 

“Nice. Nature sex.” 

“No, this was car sex. If you want nature sex, I expect a picnic and a blanket.” The car suddenly jostled around them. Tim sat up and glanced over his shoulder, sending a querying look to Jason. “Was that you?” 

Jason shook his head, keeping quiet as he tried to listen. 

The car moved again and this time, they both heard the muffled shout coming from behind them. 

Tim’s eyes widened as he scrambled off Jason’s lap, lunging for his pants and boots while Jason tucked himself away. His glove was a lost cause, so he ripped it off as he opened the door to get out. This car was either going to end up in Tim’s private collection or at the bottom of bay, so he wasn’t worried. Grabbing his hood, Jason put it back on and cautiously approached the back of the car. 

Those were definitely shouts he was hearing. 

It was barely a moment later that Tim joined him, tucking a stray lock of hair into his cowl. Jason drew a gun and held it steady, wordlessly gesturing for his partner to open the trunk. Tim nodded despite the slight frown about the gun. There were many lines he didn’t mind crossing, but that was still something they disagreed on, even if in this case it was warranted against the unknown. 

The trunk popped open and Tim shone a flashlight inside. 

It was hard to say who looked more startled, him or the duct-taped gangster who had tears streaming down his face and a raging hard-on in his pants. 

Jason lowered his gun and put it away. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he swore as he hauled the man out of the trunk. “Did ya enjoy the show asswipe? Coulda made a little noise before we really got goin’, ya know?” 

Tim knelt down and sliced the duct-tape binding the man’s hands and feet. “I think he enjoyed it a little too much.” 

“I didn’t see nothin’!” the man said, eyes wide with fear as he slowly backed away, dragging himself over the concrete of the parking lot. “Nothin’!” 

“We know you didn’t,” Jason snapped. “All warm and dark in there. Musta been a nice ride.” 

The man looked like he wanted to say something, but his butt hit the curb. It appeared to startle him into action because he scrambled to his feet and took off down the sidewalk, booking it for all he was worth. 

Jason shook his head. “Seriously. We had an audience the entire time and neither of us knew it. Bet you woulda come harder if you had.” 

Tim chuckled and sidled up next to him. “Are you sure I didn’t know he was there?” 

“What the fuck? _Tim!”_


End file.
